Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels
is the fourth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the first appearance of Datas and the first encounter between the Goseiger and the mysterious Buredoran of the Comet. Synopsis A musical Warstar Insect disables the Skyick duo with its noise, even as Eri may have the key to stopping its destructive concert. Plot While cleaning up the Amachi Astronomical Institute, the Landick siblings find an mysterious arcade machine. The Skick Gosei Angels work vigorously with Eri planting seeds and singing a song to them to help them grow. By then, the Teckric Alien Mazuāta of Music arrives to play his ideal music to the people: pain-inducing rock music. As the Skick Gosei Angels are more sensitive to the sound then the others, Alata and Eri are unable to fight as Mazuāta walks off after beating them. After returning from school, Nozomu learns what has happened as Alata and Eri attempt to cheer the others up despite their injuries. The others decide to fight without the Skick Gosei Angels are when the arcade machine comes to life, introducing himself as Datas from the Gosei World who Master Head has sent to help in Warstar detection. With the Skick Angels left behind, the Goseigers head to the concert were Mazuāta is as Buredoran personally fights them while Mazuāta continues to play rock music amplified across the planet to subject the people of Earth to his song. However, Eri's singing voice is heard as Alata brings her to concert, negating Mazuāta's music as the broadcasting machine is destroyed. After Buredoran is driven off by the other Goseigers' Landsea Buster, the Skick Gosei Angels join them in using the Gosei Super Sonic attack before using the Gosei Buster to defeat Mazuāta. After the Bibi Bugs enlarge Mazuāta, Gosei Great is formed and they destroy him. Later, as the other Gosei Angels lose contact Master Head through a sleeping Datas, the Skick Gosei Angels arrive with the flowers which they are more concerned with. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dancing Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi: , , , , , Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Skick Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Twistornado, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Skick Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Landick Axe, Gosei Dynamic, Land-Sea Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Landick Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Land-Sea Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Land-Sea Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Pink **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Pink DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend, Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers, Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided and Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See also Harmony and Dizchord-Power Rangers Megaforce episode counterpart Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote